30-Day SeiMako NSFW Challenge
by valeforwings
Summary: 30-day NSFW challenge found on tumblr, with SeiMako!
1. Chapter 1

_Fandom: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club_

_Pairing: Seijuurou/Makoto_

_Summary: 30-day NSFW challenge found on tumblr, with SeiMako!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own this series or these characters! Also this is 100% M-RATED, ALL OF IT._

* * *

_Day 1 - cuddles (naked)_

"G'morning." Seijuurou mumbled, draping his arm over Makoto's side.

"Morning." The youngest eased back against Seijuurou and held back a yawn.

The couple was in Makoto's bedroom, the sunlight peeking in through the curtains. Seijuurou had gotten the permission to be off-campus so he and Makoto could go on a date and afterwards go back to Makoto's where the night could continue. Once they had put the twins to bed after countless rounds of video games and the swimmers were left alone, Seijuurou had casually put his arm around Makoto, leaning over and blowing on Makoto's neck which made the brunette shiver. Of course, one thing lead to another, teenage boys and hormones and all, it ended with very satisfied orgasms from both boys with Makoto riding on top. Which lead to another round in the shower before bed and afterwards with not bothering to put on boxers, shorts or pajamas, Makoto and Seijuurou fell asleep almost instantaneously with the oldest's arms wrapped around Makoto.

Seijuurou trailed his hand up and down Makoto's side, placing light kisses on the brunette's shoulder. The Samezuka captain was still groggy from sleep, but waking up naked next to his equally naked boyfriend was one of his favorite things. He pressed himself closer, hand creeping down to cup Makoto's ass, earning a low moan from Makoto's throat.

"Well good morning to something else, too." Makoto laughed, feeling Seijuurou's hardenning length press up against him. "For once I thought that we were actually going to cuddle."

"I can't help it, you're just irresistible. Especially in the mornings when you're sleepy and your hair is all messed up and you look so cute..." Seijuurou's hand moved from Makoto's behind to his front, palming Makoto's own growing erection. "And it seems like I'm not the only one. Besides, there's always time to cuddle afterwards, babe."

Makoto blushed, nuzzling the side of Seijuurou's face with his own and let out a shaky breath. "Of course not, when you're right here and your big, warm, and wonderful hands..."

"Mmm, I would do this every morning if I could." He mumbled into Makoto's shoulder, tilting his head to peck Makoto's cheek as he gave his length a slight squeeze, making the brunette gasp. "Wouldn't it be nice to just be able to do this every morning, maybe sometime in the afternoon and then before bed?"

"That's because I have a hormonal mess for a boyfriend." Makoto laughed.

"Says the boy who lasted twice as long as I did last night and then was the first one to get hard again later. Besides, you like it." A red eyebrow was raised in question as Seijuurou rocked his hips, pressing his length in-between Makoto's cheeks. "And what was that you said when you were on the brink of getting off? 'I want to ride your huge dick all night and all day tomorrow'?" Seijuurou gripped Makoto's waist, rolling over so that he was now on his back and Makoto's chest was touching his, and mischevious gold was staring into embarassed green. "Hmmm? I'm pretty sure that's what you said."

"M-maybe, but..." Makoto's breath hitched when he felt Seijuurou shift, straining to reach over to get their almost empty bottle of lube to open it (making the mental note to go out and get more the next time he went out), and coat his length with a generous amount. Tossing the bottle in the general direction of where it came from, Makoto bit his lip, feeling the tip of the redhead's wet erection pressing against his entrance and prodding very slightly. "O-oh~..."

"It's okay, if you're still tired, let me do all the work..." With more adjustments Makoto was comfortably resting on top of Seijuurou, legs spread and tightened around his boyfriend's sides and arms hooked under Seijuurou's as the redhead's own hands were rubbing comforting circles against Makoto's hips. "You want to?"

Makoto nodded against Seijuurou's chest, biting his lip harder when Seijuurou pushed his hips forward slowly and pushed Makoto's hips down at the same time, holding back a moan when he felt himself being filled. Without actual preperation aside from being overly stretched hours before, Makoto winced, burying his face in Seijuurou's chest as a dull pain filled his nerves. He pushed back, trying anything to make it better for him, and was so lost in trying to block it out that Seijuurou's sudden voice took him off guard.

"Are...you really okay?" The redhead ran a hand through his hair and stopped the rocking motion with his hips, feeling Makoto's uneven puffs of breath on his skin. "Mako?"

"I-I'm fine. Just...not used to the feeling, yet." Makoto tilted his head to the side, staring at Seijuurou through his bangs. "You just have to-" Makoto shifted himself, pressing back against Seijuurou so that his boyfriend was now fully deep inside of him and both boys groaned. "Move."

Seijuurou didn't need to be told twice in regards to sex, sex with _Makoto_, and brought his hands back down to Makoto's hips to take control of the movement. Makoto was right, once Seijuurou had started to move, slowly, it got better and he could feel Makoto gradually loosen. Soft moans started spilling past his lips as Seijuurou gently made his way in and out with not wanting to hurt the brunette even further, and once Makoto had made a sharp gasp and felt his toes curl against his ankles and press against that bundle of nerves, he knew that Makoto was going to become undone within moments.

Gripping onto broad shoulders, Makoto let his eyes flutter shut as Seijuurou had picked up the speed just a bit; a steady rhythm that was just right, enough to still make Makoto see spots of white when Seijuurou pressed against his prostate _just_ right. He knew he was close, his dick being between him and Seijuurou's stomach and rubbed as Seijuurou's thrusts pushed him forward slightly, the friction slowly driving him to the brink of release. The sounds were getting to the brunette's head as well as Seijuurou's. While imagery was nice, sounds are what tie the scene together: breathing and pleasured moans, skin against skin, the squelch of Seijuurou pressing back into a trembling Makoto was all too much for the redhead to drive him to the brink of the edge. Picking up on the irregular gasp that Makoto noted as Seijuurou was going to come, his hands went to cup Seijuurou's flushed cheeks, bringing their mouths together in a sloppy kiss, both moaning against each other as their tongues slid and explored the familiar partner.

"Mako-" Seijuurou groaned against Makoto, fingers digging into Makoto's hips that he was sure going to leave fresh bruises, he buried himself as deep as he could into Makoto, holding the squirming bruntette in place as he came. "_Mako_..."

Makoto's thighs trembled, rocking his hips to gain his own release as he felt Seijuurou's pulsing cock fill him. He pressed his face into the crook of Seijuurou's neck, biting down on tan skin (surprising the redhead and making him jolt in surprise at the action) and with one final rock of his hips, Makoto came, his seed making a sticky pool against his own stomach and Seijuurou's, some leaking down the Samezuka captain's side. They were still for a moment, coming down from their orgasm high as their breathing was almost in sync, until Seijuurou was the first one to speak.

"You okay?"

"Mhmm..." Makoto lazily kissed the spot where he had bitten Seijuurou, relaxing when the oldest's fingers traced patterns along his spine. "_Wonderful_."

"D'you think you can manage to roll out of bed so we can get cleaned up?"

"Maybe..." Green eyes fluttered shut and Makoto gave a content sigh. "I'd rather just stay here and cuddle..."

"I'd be all for that, but there's cum on both of us and you're leaking, so..." Seijuurou had pulled his now-flaccid length out, a trail of cum following and running down Makoto's thigh. "Compromise? I carry you to the shower, and then we can cuddle after once we're all nice and clean, alright? We'll have time before we have to get up and actually do things for the day and I'll make you breakfast."

Another groan in response from Makoto and Seijuurou laughed, kissing the top of Makoto's head.

"Fine, just five more minutes, okay?"

* * *

_Author's note: I'm baaaaaaaaaack! And a week early, to add! I was going to update during my Seattle trip, but decided that now would be fine too! ;)_

_BUT YES. IT'S NOW OFFICIALLY BEGUN._


	2. Chapter 2

_Day two - kiss (naked)_

* * *

Just like any other couple, there were different kinds of kisses.

There were the simple pecks, either on the lips, cheek, forehead or hand, that showed affection and made either boy blush when it happened. Seijuurou knew that Makoto most of the time wasn't one for public affection (which is why the redhead would mainly kiss Makoto's cheek and hand) and would save their kisses when they knew they were alone or when the two were parting ways after a weekend together, joint practice, or date.

Seijuurou knew that either way, if he was gentle or slightly rough with his kisses, it made Makoto's heart flutter and way that Makoto moved in sync with the redhead, pressing close to Seijuurou with his hands loosely placed on his upper arms allowed the oldest to take control. When he was slightly rougher, with wild tongues and teeth clacking together, hands gripping anything that they could find, blood rushing and chests heaving. And on the occasion that Makoto was the one who took control of the kissing, Seijuurou didn't complain one bit to see his boyfriend in charge in and out of the bedroom.

Of course when things got going during sex, kisses would expand to everywhere. They each had their own spots that they liked to kiss and leave hickies against aside from the neck and collarbone (Makoto's was a spot near his ear and Seijuurou's was his hips), but because of swimming and being uncovered, leaving marks in obvious places was rare.

_"Oooh, Mako got busy with Mikoshiba!" Nagisa had giggled, seeing the bruise on the back of Makoto's neck, near his hairline, when they were changing for swim practice._

Luckily then, Nagisa didn't see Makoto change into or out of his swimsuit, or else he would have seen similar bruises on his thighs and lower there was the one thing that Makoto and Seijuurou enjoyed the most, and that was the simple act of kissing without any clothes on, it being before sex, during, or after.

Makoto was pressed against his bed, Seijuurou leaning over him and mouths pressed together. The brunette moaned into Seijuurou's open mouth, bare chests touching and hips rocking. They had discarded their clothes over the course of entering Makoto's room with having the house to themselves until his mother and siblings came back from running errands, making sure to pick each garment off of the floor as they went. Once the fabric had been discarded, the couple immediately went to Makoto's bed, Seijuurou's hands on Makoto's sides and Makoto with his arms loose around Seijuurou's neck.

They would stay like that for moments that seemed like hours, lips moving and devouring any moans or groans that would escape from either of their throats, just simply enjoying being so close in an intimate setting. Makoto would typically be the one to break away first, face as red as Seijuurou's hair, his leaking erection pressed firmly against Seijuurou's thigh and one look into his hazed green eyes, the oldest knew that his boyfriend was close.

Seijuurou smiled, repositioning his hips and sneaking a hand between them both while the other kept him steady, grasping both his own and Makoto's erections in his hand. Makoto gasped and threw his head back, fingers digging into Seijuurou's shoulders as the redhead moved his hand. He moved his head down, lips ghosting across Makoto's neck and while he knew that he shouldn't, Seijuurou threw reason out the window and bit down against Makoto's skin, fully focused on the motion of his hand and trying to make an obvious hickie, the breathy protests of '_everyone'll see at practice_-' to the pleads of '_yes please_'.

Kissing the already darkened spot and giving it another deep bite making Makoto shake, he began trailing up his neck to his jaw and adding faint marks along a vein, reaching up to nip at his bottom lip and to stare into half-lidded bright green. "You gonna come, babe?"

As Seijuurou placed more kisses against his skin, Makoto eagerly shook his head, fingers tangling in Seijuurou's hair and tugged at an attempt to bring his mouth back to his. He cried out as Seijuurou ran a thumb over his leaking head, teasing the slit and pressing against it with his own. Seijuurou was close as well, feeling the pleasurable pressure building in the bottom of his stomach and the sight and sounds coming from his boyfriend, his Makoto, were only fueling his orgasm. Makoto fisted the back of Seijuurou's head, lips crashing together and the brunette cried against the redhead's open mouth as he came; back arching and thighs trembling, and if Seijuurou didn't have himself braced down he would have fallen off the bed.

A few quick pumps later and mouth still attatched with Makoto's, Seijuurou came with a low groan, his come mixing with Makoto's on the backstrokers stomach, breathing heavily and gently pecking Makoto's lips.

"Love you." Seijuurou smiled, kissing Makoto's forehead.

* * *

_Author's note: I think it's a proven fact that I can't end anything without something cute and happy._


	3. Chapter 3

_Day three - first time_

* * *

"Hey, do you ever top Seijuurou?"

The question that Rin asked made both Makoto turn bright red and Seijuurou almost choke on his drink.

Rin crossed his arms, eyebrow raised. "I know for a fact you two have already had sex of course, and would figure that you would...well, switch it around a bit."

While Rin was right, the couple had started being closely intimate months ago, but the topic of Seijuurou being on the receiving end wasn't spoken of. To be fair, Makoto had imagined it a few times, and Seijuurou once before when he was overhearing some of his classmates talk, but the swimming captains had never thought of actually switching roles for once until Rin had brought it up. Seijuurou wasn't against the idea, at that. As many times as he and Makoto had sex, trying new things once in awhile to keep things interesting, but the brunette to take a turn in Makoto's position was never put to motion.

And the thoughts didn't stop there, until Makoto was the one to take action.

Makoto and Seijuurou were together in Seijuurou's dorm room, shirts discarded and mouths pressed together. Seijuurou's hands were roaming over Makoto's bare back, feeling the firm muscle underneath skin and rocking his hips upwards.

"S-Sei?" Makoto pulled away from Seijuurou, hands resting on the redhead's shoulders and shyly bit his lip.

The redhead pulled his hand up, brushing Makoto's bangs from his green eyes. "Yeah, Mako?"

"Do you...remember what Rin had said? About you-"

"Bottoming? Of course I remember." Seijuurou felt his cheeks warm up. "How could I forget when he brought it up so easily?"

"Well I was just...thinking...if we could, I mean, if you were wanting to..."

Seijuurou smiled, pressing his lips to Makoto's forehead. "I'm okay with it if you want to do it. You know where the stuff is, go get it."

Nodding and prying himself away from Seijuurou, Makoto first took off his boxers (earning a whistle from Seijuurou) and opened Seijuurou's bottom desk drawer to retrieve their bottle of lube and a condom from Makoto's swimming bag. Turning around to face the bed again, Makoto's face heated up once he saw Seijuurou equally naked as he was, body at an angle and legs spread already for Makoto, and an almost shy grin.

"Are you sure you're gonna be...comfortable?" Makoto hesitated with opening the bottle of lube, staring into golden eyes.

Seijuurou simply shrugged and gave a reassuring smile to his boyfriend. "It'll be fine, Mako."

Makoto bit his lip, nudging Seijuurou's legs apart a bit further and coated a single finger with the cold gel. He took a deep breath, placing a hand on Seijuurou's inner thigh as his other lowered past the redhead's sac, circling the slicked finger around his opening, making Seijuurou gasp and flinch.

"It's cold, sorry." Makoto smiled, rubbing Seijuurou's thigh. "I thought that this was the bottle that we had that warmed up."

"'s fine..." Closing his eyes and resting back against his pillow, Seijuurou let out a hiss as Makoto slowly pressed his finger inside. "F-fine..."

Toes curled as Makoto pressed the digit in further, trying to not hurt Seijuurou or push his limits. He peeked an eye open, looking at Makoto's focused and flushed face and the youngest glanced up, gold meeting green for a slight moment before his attention going back to Seijuurou's ass, reaching over for the bottle of lube to slick up another finger.

"D'you think you can take another, Sei?" Makoto's middle finger rested against the ring of muscle.

"You don't have to ask me..." Red eyebrows furrowed together, frowning at the brunette. "I'm fine."

Makoto smiled and nudged Seijuurou's knee. "I'm only asking because you usually ask me, sweetheart." He leaned forward to press his lips to Seijuurou's knee as he slipped in the second finger, whispering calming words into the skin as he heard a choked-off whine slip from the redhead's lips. "I don't want to hurt you."

Seijuurou shifted his hips, trying to get used to the feeling of Makoto's fingers stretching his insides, thinking that within moments that Makoto's cock would replace those fingers. A moan came through Seijuurou's throat, hands reaching up to grab at the pillow that his head was resting on, knowing that Makoto was feeling for that spot to make him see stars.

And then Makoto did find it.

Seijuurou's back arched, eyes widening and gripping the plush pillow as a string of breathless words went from whispers to very audible, seeing spots of white and jolts of pleasure rolling down his spine as his thighs trembled.

* * *

At first, when Makoto's condom-covered erection pressed inside, Seijuurou clawed both at the sheets and Makoto's skin, eyes clenched shut as both he and Makoto tried to get used to the feeling. Makoto's hands rubbed Seijuurou's hips as he buried himself to the hilt, grunting as his boyfriend continue to tighten around him.

"You okay?" Makoto grunted, watching Seijuurou as he slowly moved himself in and out. Nodding and choking back a moan, Seijuurou opened his eyes to meet Makoto's. The brunette smiled at him, moving his hand to rest on top of the trembling redhead, fingers lacing together. "D'you think I can...move...?"

"Y-yeah..." Seijuurou squeezed Makoto's hand.

Makoto shifted, inhaling sharply as he moved his hips, slowly beginning to thrust in and out and seeing Seijuurou's toes curl from the corner of his eye. He made sure to glance up at Seijuurou's face, watching his expressions to make sure that he wasn't in pain. The Samezuka captain pushed back against Makoto, mouth parted open and head rolled back to the side, keeping his grip on Makoto's warm hand. His breathing quickened as Makoto did, the feeling of being filled by his boyfriend, his lover, inside him and moaning, was something that he could picture but never truly imagine until this moment.

"M-Mako..." He gasped, his long legs wrapping around Makoto's waist. "You can move y-you know."

The youngest leaned forward, unlacing their hand to push back the sweaty strands of red bangs back to kiss Seijuurou's forehead before rolling his hips with a groan, feeling Seijuurou exhale against his neck and his large hands squeezing at his hips. Makoto placed kisses along Seijuurou's exposed skin, hands creeping up Seijuurou's tanktop to outline his muscles and tweak his hardened nipples which made the redhead gasp and twitch in response. The brunette could feel Seijuurou's straining erection press up against his abdomen, throbbing and leaking sticky pre-come, more smearing on his stomach as he continued to thrust forward.

Seijuurou's eyes went wide as Makoto's tip pressed right against his prostate, making his thighs tremble and choke on his moan, arching against the brunette. He could feel Makoto bite at his neck, a low groan muffled by the tan skin, still thrusting and unraveling him bit by bit with every nibble, kiss, rub, moan, and hit against his swelling gland.

"F-fuck, Makoto..." Seijuurou's head tilted back and sweat rolled down his face, hands clinging to Makoto's shoulders, muttering his lover's name and jumbled words of pleasure and praise, feeling the knot in his stomach tighten. "_Mako_-"

Makoto knew by Seijuurou's tone that his boyfriend was close and picked up the pace of his hips, fingers pressing so hard into Seijuurou's sides that were sure to leave bruises in a few hours. This feeling was different for the both of them with their sexual roles reversed and Makoto was surprised that he and Seijuurou had lasted this long because of the new experience and pleasure. A bite against a darkening hickey with a final press against his prostate made Seijuurou see stars, and with a cry and watering eyes the Samezuka captain came, body trembling.

He lay there, eyes half-lidded and chest heaving, only taking Makoto a few more thrusts to come as well, the brunette riding out his orgasm as he filled the condom. Makoto waited a few moments, lightly kissing the hickeys he had made in apology earning a low and tired hum from Seijuurou.

"Good?" Makoto smiled, pressing his forehead against Seijuurou's.

"Good. D-damn good." The redhead pursed his lips, lazily kissing Makoto's nose and earning a laugh from his boyfriend. "Is...not being able to feel your legs normal?"

"Pretty normal, yeah."

Seijuurou wrapped his arms around Makoto, holding the Iwatobi captain close and sighed happily. "Naptime?"

"After we get cleaned up, okay?" Seijuurou groaned when Makoto untangled himself from Seijuurou, pulling himself out of his spent and exhausted boyfriend. "Mmm, hey Sei?"

"Yeah?"

"You look really cute under me."

Makoto only laughed as Seijuurou pressed a pillow against his face.

* * *

_Author's note: BECAUSE EVERYONE NEEDS MORE BOTTOM!SEI IN THEIR LIFE._


	4. Chapter 4

_Day four - masturbation_

* * *

Joint practice days were Seijuurou's favorite days.

Even though he still had to keep track of his own team and still go through the scheduled practice, it meant that he could see Makoto. He would watch the Iwatobi captain in and out of the water (and it was recently that he stopped denying that he did that because Makoto and everyone else knew about the redhead's lingering eyes), having to be re-focused by his teammates if his mind, and eyes, started to wander.

And oh, how his mind would wander.

Seijuurou's swimsuit left really nothing to the imagination, everything exposed to the eye and it didn't leave him embarrassed. He was told he had a great body, and he accepted it. But when it came to Makoto, and his swimsuit that would cover his entire legs and shape them, Seijuurou couldn't help but stare.

_"But I like how you look in your swimsuit." Makoto would say, face a light pink. "You really show off your muscles and body and I really, really like it."_

_"Does that mean you've been staring, Tachibana?" Seijuurou grinned and raised an eyebrow, making the light pink turn red. "Staring at me~?"_

_"I-it's not like you don't stare at me all the time!"_

_"Oh that's true. But how can I help myself when you look so damn good?"_

Staring lead to thinking, thinking lead to fantasizing, and fantasizing lead to a hardening erection in mere minutes.

After a joint practice and the redhead was left alone (he and Makoto would have typically gone out to do something but the brunette had to go back home to take care of his siblings, having to leave with a hurried hug and kiss), arms crossed and sitting on a bench in the locker rooms. Minutes had passed since the last swim club member had finished changing and left, and with his captain duties all he had to do was simply change, lock up and head back to his room.

That is, until he took care of his...problem.

"Dammit, Mako and his tight legskin and his great everything..." He mumbled, eyes closed and picturing how the black and green accented material hugged his features just right, from his calves, up to his thighs, and finally his ass and crotch that he had stared at not too long ago. "Dammit..."

A hand slipped down, legs parting, resting on his speedo-covered erection as the thoughts continued.

_The arch of Makoto's back when he dove into the water, like how it would arch when I thrust into him..._

Seijuurou tilted his head back, mouth parting open as his hand wrapped around his shaft.

_The way his ass looks, always perfect, in his swimsuit or uniform slacks, or just in his boxers or bare..._

He ran a thumb over his reddened head, a low groan rumbling in his throat. The images of Makoto flooded his mind, wishing that the brunette was here with him to aid with kisses and a helping hand. His toes curled into the cold floor, quickening the movement of his hand and bit his bottom lip, feeling pre-come drip onto his fingers.

_His green eyes that would look all too innocent but filled with lust while we're being intimate..._

Seijuurou could feel the knot in his stomach tighten as he thought of Makoto and bit his lip hard enough to almost draw blood as the pace of his hand increased, how his face would be flushed and green eyes bright as Seijuurou would tease and please him, unraveling because of his touch. Imagining the sounds coming from Makoto were almost enough to get him off on its own, how the brunette would go from trying to hold back his cries of pleasure to letting it all out once he was overcome with the sensation of his close orgasm.

_"Sei, there...harder Sei!"_

_"You make me feel so good, Seijuurou..."_

_"You're so b-big...!"_

Gripping the edge of the bench, gritting his teeth and muttering "Mako...!" under his breath, with a few final pumps Seijuurou came, thick white ropes of his semen falling on the floor in front of him. The redhead took a few moments to breathe, a bead of sweat falling down from his forehead to his chin, removing his hand from his now flaccid penis and rubbed his cum in between his fingers.

"Well..." Seijuurou sighed and glanced over at the cabinet that held all of the swim teams' towels and other assorted showering needs. "Looks like I should put in a request for more white towels."

* * *

_Author's note: because black towels that would stain with jizz? Nuh-huh, nope. White towels be needed._


	5. Chapter 5

_Day five - blowjob_

* * *

Large hands tugged on soft brown hair, mouth falling open with a moan.

The two captains were hidden away in the Tachibana laundry room; Seijuurou had offered to help Makoto with his laundry, and the redhead had gotten hands on something that the youngest had wanted to keep a surprise, which was a single pair of red lace panties. Makoto saw Seijuurou pick it up from the corner of his eye, staring at it with wide eyes. He had quickly taken it from his hands, face bright red, shoving it into the washer with his other clothes.

_"You...those yours...?" Seijuurou had finally spoke, blinking. And Makoto nodded, eyes cast downward in embarassment._

_"I was going to wear them next week after our date because y'know, something spontaneous, but..." Makoto shifted, rubbing his fingers together. "I guess the surprise is ruined, huh?"_

_Seijuurou stepped forward, bracing Makoto against the washing machine, tilting the brunette's head upwards to press their lips together. Makoto gasped when he felt something press against his thigh, eyes fluttering shut when Seijuurou moved to place kisses on his neck._

That's how in moments Makoto found himself on his knees, Seijuurou's pants around his ankles and the redhead's length in his mouth.

Makoto moaned around Seijuurou's cock, tongue swirling around the head and pulled back to leave a trail of saliva and pre-come between the tip and his lips. The youngest looked up and licked his lips, giving his boyfriend a slight smirk before leaning lower and opening his mouth to nip and suck at Seijuurou's swollen balls. A sharp gasp and another hair tug to brown hair, Seijuurou bucked his hips and bit his lip, trying to hold back on making too much noise even with the hum of the machine behind him. Makoto's parents were rooms away all doing their own things, and even with knowing that they both were sexually active, Seijuurou didn't want Mr. or Mrs. Tachibana or worse, Ren and Ran, to walk in on them during the act (there were moments that were insanely close but luckily the two swimmers were quick to cover up and pretend as if nothing happened).

The Samezuka tried to not pull on Makoto's hair too hard, trying to restrain himself to the best of his abilities, the tips of his fingers rubbing against Makoto's scalp as the brunette continued to work his mouth and tongue against his testicles and the base of his cock, licking all the way back up to lap up the beading cum at the tip and easing the hardness back into his mouth.

"Oh, Mako..." Seijuurou moaned, voice low. Makoto hummed in response and sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks and slid his mouth further down Seijuurou's shaft, the tip almost pressing to the back of his throat. "_Mako..."_

With a quiet moan Makoto once again took Seijuurou's cock from his mouth, placing light kisses on the head and using his hand to pump the slick shaft. He batted his green eyes and looked upwards at half-lidded gold, smile spreading on his lips as he took in the sight of his boyfriend coming undone and face red.

"C'mon, love..." Makoto murmured, hand quickening and running his tongue over Seijuurou's leaking slit and nibbled lightly on the sensitive skin.

Seijuurou tightened his hold on Makoto's hair and forcing his mouth to slide back over his cock, biting his lip and head tilting back as a chain of whimpers and whines spilled past as his mouth fell open, finally coming into Makoto's warm, wet, and welcoming mouth. The brunette eagerly swallowed his boyfriend's seed, licking his length clean once he pulled away after a moment once Seijuurou's hold had loosened significantly, resting his cheek against his slightly trembling thigh, smiling against his skin.

"All because of red panties? Really?" Makoto teased and earned a slight laugh from Seijuurou.

"Hell yeah, all because of red panties. Red panties on _you_." The imagery of Makoto's ass covered in red lace flooded his mind again, and a lazy grin spread on his face.

* * *

Once the laundry had been put away and a nice family dinner with the Tachibanas, Makoto and Seijuurou had offered to do the dishes so that Makoto's mother could put Ren and Ran to bed. When Makoto was finished drying the last plate and put it back into the cupboard where it belonged, the brunette had dropped the hand towel he was holding.

"Oops..." Makoto mumbled, glancing back at Seijuurou as he bent over to pick it up.

Seijuurou looked down at Makoto has he dried his hands on his pants, opening his mouth to say something but stopped, seeing familiar red peeking out from Makoto's jeans and the teasing smile on his face as he slowly began to move his ass.

"Bedroom?"

The redhead quickly nodded. "Bedroom. _Now_."

* * *

_Author's note: I swear these do seem longer as an actual document, augh..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Day six - clothed getting off_

* * *

Seijuurou Mikoshiba was not pleased in one bit.

He loved Ren and Ran. He really did. They were like his own siblings by now, with how much time he's spent with them whenever he came over to be with Makoto, and they were just too hard to resist playing with.

But those twins definitely knew how to ruin the mood in an instant.

Makoto and Seijuurou were watching some random thing on Makoto's tv, not really paying attention ("But...it has puppies so it could be good..." Seijuurou had pointed out) and smiling at the yipping pets, hands laced together, Makoto nuzzling Seijuurou's shoulder with a pleased and content sigh as the night went on. The redhead would press a kiss against Makoto's temple every so often and the brunette would turn slightly every so often, so their lips could meet and move away with a smile.

And of course, when Seijuurou would move his hand to rub Makoto's thigh, kisses expanding to his boyfriend's cheeks and neck, the moment he let out a gasp, in came busting in Ren and Ran. Seijuurou quickly sat back up, hands going back to his lap and Makoto smiled at his siblings, letting out a nervous laugh, hoping that his siblings didn't see anything and would ignore the fact that his face was bright pink.

"What are you two doing in here?"

"We couldn't sleep, so we decided that we'd have one big sleepover since Sei is here!" Ran climbed up onto the bed, resting her head against Seijuurou's shoulder while her twin brother took Makoto's side.

"Do you have any idea how late it is...?" Makoto fumbled with finding his cellphone, sliding it open to check the time. "It's past one in the morning, you should be fast asleep right now!"

"It's...fine, if they stay." Seijuurou said.

Makoto sighed, smiling at his boyfriend and his siblings, moving off of the bed so that he could stand. "I'll go get the spare futon, then."

* * *

One round of stories later, Ren and Ran were finally, finally, asleep on Makoto's bed, nestled under the covers while Makoto and Seijuurou were cuddled on the floor, chest to chest.

"Sorry about that..." Makoto apologized against Seijuurou's neck. "I'll talk to them tomorrow about it."

Seijuurou sighed. "S'fine, sweetheart. Even if they did interrupt us from this..."

The redhead pressed his lips to the side of Makoto's head, making the youngest tilt his head so that Seijuurou could press their mouths together. A pleased sigh escaped Makoto's throat, moving his hands to rest on Seijuurou's hips as the kisses progressed from simple pecks to Makoto nibbled and sucked at his boyfriend's bottom lip and tongues sliding together.

"We...we really shouldn't..." Makoto breathed against Seijuurou's lips as a large hand made its way underneath his shirt, gasping when fingers squeezed his nipple. "R-Ren and Ran are right there and could wake up if we're too loud..."

"Then we'll be quick." Seijuurou rolled himself over so that Makoto was on his back, bodies pressed together.

Makoto eagerly nodded, taking a deep breath when Seijuurou grinded down against him, trying to hold back the sounds bubbling up in his chest. He could feel the Samezuka captain harden against him through the thin fabric of their boxers, already coming undone from the redhead's touches. Seijuurou's lips sucked at Makoto's neck, the sounds Makoto making only fueling his desire to pleasure his lover. He knew that they had to be quick and quiet, for Ran and Ren's sake, and Seijuurou trusted his skills to finish Makoto off quickly and still get the same pleasure as if they lasted much longer, mouth, hands, and hips working together to make his blushing brunette satisfied. He shifted his hips, cloth-covered hardness grinding against Makoto's, also feeling wet fabric from either his or Makoto's pre-come, continuing to press down and make the younger swimmer moan and twitch underneath him.

* * *

The room was starting to get a tad bit too warm, especially with having a blanket covering both swimmers along with still having clothes on, and Makoto almost, almost, wanted to ask Seijuurou if he could get up to open his window so that the cold night air would cool both of them off. Sweat made their shirts and boxers cling to their bodies and if it wasn't so late, Makoto would have also suggested to continue this in the shower, but the brunette could feel himself getting more close to coming as Seijuurou's hips continued to grind against him.

"S-Sei..." Makoto gasped as Seijuurou tweaked his nipple again, his warm breath against his kiss-abused neck. "Are you-"

Seijuurou buried his face in Makoto's shoulder, breath hitching as his thrusts started to become sloppy with the friction. "Gonna...gonna come...!"

Holding back a moan as Seijuurou gripped his hips harder, riding out his orgasm and lazily biting at Makoto's ear. The brunette bit his lip as the knot in his stomach got bigger the longer Seijuurou still rubbed against him, feeling that he was going to come as well within seconds. Seijuurou proped himself up on his arms, staring into half-lidded green eyes with a slight pleased smile, watching Makoto's expression change as he pressed his hips down. A few more thrusts and tweaks to Makoto's nipples made the brunette finally come undone, biting his lip and gripping Seijuurou's sweat-damp shirt and thighs trembling, exhaling once he was finished. Makoto felt the uncomfortable wetness of his and Seijuurou's cum seeping through the fabric of their boxers, scrunching his face at the feeling.

Keeping his voice hushed, Seijuurou laughed, kissing Makoto's nose and rested himself on his knees, reaching out to pull Makoto up as well. "Come on, least we could do is get some wet towels, set these in the sink to soak, and change so we can get some sleep. We can shower first thing in the morning."

"These were my favorite boxers, too..." Makoto sighed, pouting at the redhead. "They better not stain..."

"Don't worry, if they do, then I'll take full responsibility." The Samezuka captain winked. "Now come on, before it gets any later."

* * *

_Author's note: sorry if this uh...kinda pretty bad..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Day seven - dressed/naked (half dressed)_

* * *

"Can I try on your uniform?"

Seijuurou blinked at Makoto's request, staring at his smiling boyfriend who was in front of his open drawers where he put his spare Samezuka uniforms. He slowly put his book down and glanced down at his open white uniform he was currently wearing and then back up at Makoto, eyebrow raised.

"...Why?"

Makoto had picked up one of the shirts, feeling the fabric in between his fingers. "Because I want to see if it looks good on me? You could always try on mine..."

He opened his mouth to speak, but paused, the image of his boyfriend in his clothes that he had to wear almost every day for class flooding his mind and the thought of wearing Makoto's was...interesting enough and Seijuurou shrugged, marking the place in his book to set it down on his bag and roll off his bed.

"Sure, I guess."

* * *

The minute Seijuurou and Makoto looked at each other after putting on the different uniforms, both of their faces turned red.

Seijuurou nerviously loosened the green tie around his neck, swallowing the pool of saliva in his mouth from how his favorite body features that made Makoto well, Makoto, stand out more and he wondered that if his boyfriend thought the same when he was wearing it. The white color against his lightly tanned skin, brown hair, fitting his shoulders and torso nicely, all the way down to his thighs and the rest of his legs. To Seijuurou, Makoto's uniform was simple, something that he would probably wear to a job interview, but seeing Makoto in it was an entirely different story.

And moments of awkward staring later, finally came the grabbing and sloppy kisses.

"_Pants_..." Makoto breathed against Seijuurou's mouth, fumbling with the button of his slacks on the redhead who nodded eagerly. The two broke apart, struggling to remove the white and black material, letting them fall to the floor as they crawled into Seijuurou's bunk.

Seijuurou groaned as Makoto rolled his hips against his, pinning the Samezuka captain against the matress. He gripped Makoto's hair and eagerly returned his boyfriends kisses, tongues sliding against one another and biting lips, both boys having to pause to breathe and then resume. During one of the pauses, Seijuurou put his hands against Makoto's chest, the coat of his uniform open so he tugged on the black undershirt, biting back a low moan as Makoto bit at his ear. He leaned over, just barely coming into reach of his drawers, pulling the second drawer open to retrieve a condom and a bottle of lube, presenting the items to his sex-driven brunette with golden eyes filled with want.

"Fuck _me_, Makoto."

* * *

Large hands gripped the metal of the bedframe, legs spread far out, and Seijuurou was gasping for breath as Makoto gripped his thighs as he thrust into him. His head lolled to the side, eyes slipping shut and biting his lip, pushing back against the force of Makoto behind him and let the chain of moans slip out which only made Makoto pick up the pace. Makoto had abandoned the white jacket leaving only the tight-fitting black shirt on unlike Seijuurou who still had on the white button-up and loosened green tie, it surely getting soaked with sweat and in the back of his clouded mind made the mental note to get it washed as soon as he could for the brunette so he wouldn't have to replace it with a new one.

His leaking cock bobbed with every forceful thrust Makoto made, feeling the pre-come leak down his shaft and shake at the feeling. With a change of position to rest Seijuurou's legs onto the matress instead of in the air, it only took two thrusts to hit his swelled gland, making Seijuurou's eyes snap open and let out a loud yelp that disappeared into a moan. He glanced over his shoulder to look at the concentration spread on Makoto's face; the way his eyes would focus on the task at hand, how his eyebrows were pushed together as he thrusted, biting his lip, it only made Seijuurou's arousal grow larger and he knew that if Makoto kept this up, that he would be coming in no time at all. And he knew that Makoto was closing in as well, from the way his eyes were fluttering shut and head falling back, and the grip on his thighs becoming greater.

Seijuurou opened his mouth to speak, to tell Makoto that he was so close, but in his surprise Makoto had reached out, twisting the green tie around his clenched fist and jerked Seijuurou forward, crashing their lips together and muttering _'I love yous_' and '_I'm close...!' _against parted lips and teeth. His knuckles became white as he gripped the metal, Seijuurou feeling his body spasm and tense as he finally came betweeh his own abdomen and Makoto's, chest heaving and thighs trembling as he tried to relax himself as Makoto placed kisses on his neck when his head rolled back, the brunette giving a few more thrusts himself before coming and filling the condom. A final kiss was pressed lazily against Seijuurou's chin as Makoto carefully pulled out, giving a slight smile at the spent look on his boyfriends red and sweat-covered face, not being able to help himself from laughing slightly and earning a whine from Seijuurou.

"I should make you wear my clothes more often." Makoto winked at the redhead as his finger wiped up a spot of Seijuurou's cum on his chest, putting the digit in his mouth and licking the substance from it. A sound that could have been considered in agreement came from the older captain, his body sliding down so that he was now flat on his matress and his legs in Makoto's lap. Makoto hummed, fingers sliding up and down Seijuurou's ankle all the way up his thigh, squeezing once he got to the swell of his ass.

"At least gimmie five minutes if you're still horny, okay?" Seijuurou buried his face into his pillow, breathing finally getting to normal.

"Maybe I should see if I can get my hands on some other...interesting pieces of clothing, yes?" With ease Makoto tied off the used condom and tossed it into the trash, making sure to grab a tissue to wipe himself off before sliding back into the bunk next to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Seijuurou's waist and nuzzled his face into the back of Seijuurou's neck.

Another grunt in response and Seijuurou couldn't hide the smile forming on his face. "Like what?"

"Maybe something that really compliments that nice ass you have..."

Seijuurou sighed, feeling too lazy to turn over and flick Makoto's nose and instead nudged his leg with his own. "Makoto Tachibana, when did you turn into a sex demon?"

"Probably when I realized that it drove you crazy."


	8. Chapter 8

_Day eight - skype sex_

* * *

_Turn on your computer, babe! Skype, please!_

Hurrying with putting the dishes away and telling his siblings on the way up the stairs that he was going to be busy for the rest of the evening (which lead to promising two bedtime stories tomorrow), Makoto closed his bedroom door behind him and moved the cursor on his computer, quickly typing in the password and logging onto skype.

Seijuurou was away with Samezuka for the weekend, which meant that their aquarium date had been postponed until next week or the soonest time possible, and the captain had promised Makoto that he would bring his computer and see if the hotel they were staying at had wifi so that they could at least see each other at least once while he was away. Even though that they had been texting whenever they could, like always, it still wasn't the same knowing that he was further than the Samezuka campus and in the city which had also lead to rescheduling joint practice as well.

Once he was logged in, the video chat request notification popped up from Seijuurou and a wide smile spread on Makoto's face as he accepted it, and within seconds he saw Seijuurou's equal smile that made his stomach flop happily.

"Hey, how's things going?" Makoto asked, getting comfortable in his desk chair and leaning forward slightly so that his face was still in view of his webcam. "Get your team lost in the city, yet?"

_"Did Rin or Nitori tell you about that already? Word spreads fast." _Makoto saw Seijuurou's cheeks get tinged pink at his mistake that he made earlier in the day where they went to the wrong hotel by Seijuurou's honest mistake and poor directions he had relieved. "_But nothing bad happened!"_

Time went by with ease, five minutes turned into twenty, talking about what Seijuurou had seen in the city and what had happened to Nagisa during swim practice, the couple all smiles and laughter as if they were actually in the same room.

_"It's a shame you guys couldn't be here, too. What was the dumb reason, again?"_

Makoto scratched the back of his neck. "Since we only have the minimum number of members, and Rei's out visiting his grandparents which was planned in advance before the competiton, it was out of the question to even apply."

_"But you still could have at least come and see the sights and get more of that competition feel!"_

"And travel money is an issue, too. Sometimes I think you forget that we're not as big as Samezuka and have lots of members and an equally large budget, Sei." Makoto teased.

_"I would have totally smuggled you into my suitcase, babe. Nitori would have helped!" _Seijuurou pouted and swirled in his chair_. "This big bed, all to myself..."_

A brown eyebrow raised in question. "Aren't you rooming with someone?"

_"Maybe, but I would make them keep their mouth shut!"_

"That bed does look nice...and it would sure be a change from having to squeeze in your bunk or my bed..." Makoto sighed.

_"It'd be perfect for making out on right now, too..."_

Makoto couldn't help but laugh. "Really?"

_"Did you not notice I gave up on wearing pants forever ago?" _Seijuurou tilted his screen down and sure enough, Makoto was met with Seijuurou's naked lower half, and then back at his boyfriends grin.

"You are so lucky that everyone is out doing things right now."

_"And I have the door locked." _He winked. _"You, me, one big bed, no pants? Holy hell, that'd be amazing."_

* * *

Makoto never expected his and Seijuurou's conversation to go in the direction of '_pantsless, moved to the bed, and hand fisted around his erection with a naked Seijuurou Mikoshiba on his computer screen_' within minutes of no pants being mentioned. His mouth parted open as his thumb swiped over the slit on his head, chest heaving as hungry green eyes watched Seijuurou do the same movements on the large bed that he wished he was on.

_"Your kisses would be amazing right now..." _Seijuurou's nestled against the pile of pillows against his back, slowly stroking his shaft and biting his lip_. "Mako..."_

"Sei..." Makoto tried keeping his voice down, for one it being late and he was sure his parents were still up and possibly roaming around. He noticed Seijuurou reach out for something, something small, and couldn't help but groan when he heard the cap of the bottle of lube open, and the Samezuka captain coated his fingers and spread his legs.

He watched as Seijuurou's hand drifted down past his balls, teasing at his entrance and moaned when a finger slipped inside, his spare hand moving back to lazily stroke his erection. Makoto swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth from the sight on his computer screen, heart pounding against his chest, listening to every moan and gasp that came from his speakers. Seijuurou's hands were now working in unison, his left thrusting two fingers in and out of himself and his right stroking his length, a string of moans escaping his lips.

_"Wanna be here with you..." _Seijuurou's hips rolled and he gasped. _"Want you to be in me, Mako..."_

"M-Me too..." Makoto closed his eyes, picturing in his mind what he and Seijuurou would be doing if Makoto was there with him, imagining the feverish kisses, pleading moans and Seijuurou's ass in the air as he would thrust into him, his hand quickened. "I want you so _bad_, Sei..."

_"It'd be so much better if it were your fingers instead of mine...being able to stretch me better to fit your big cock inside..."_

Makoto groaned, lip raw from the constant biting. "Seijuurou, I'd fuck you so hard that you wouldn't even be able to compete tomorrow."

_"M-Makoto, I'm gonna come, fuck...!"_

Hearing Seijuurou's familiar coming undone tone and short, quick gasps, Makoto opened his eyes to see his back arched, the hand on his cock pumping to gain his release. Makoto's hand sped up as well, wanting to come when Seijuurou did and by the feeling building up in his stomach, he was closing in.

"S-Sei-!" Makoto covered his mouth, feeling his cum spurt out and cover his hand and abdomen, milking out his release.

_"Mako~..." _Green eyes watched as Seijuurou came with a loan groan over his abdomen, back arching and once he came down from his orgasm his boyfriend nestled back against the bed and pulled his fingers from himself, trying to catch his breath. "_Damn..."_

"That was...yeah." Leaning back in his chair and grabbing the box of tissues on his desk Makoto started to clean himself up, cheeks burning. "Different?"

_"Still not as good as having you here, though." _Seijuurou winked at his computer_. "But now I'm all messy and don't have my MakoMako to clean me up with his perfect mouth..."_

Makoto tossed the soiled tissues in his wastebin. "You better clean yourself up before your roommate comes back, though!"

_"I was going to shower, no worries, love. Which...I should probably do now. Text you when I get out for the cutest goodnight text you've ever seen?"_

The brunette's heart swelled and he smiled at the screen. "Looking forward to it."

* * *

_Author's note: I literally have no idea where this one went it just sort of...happened._


	9. Chapter 9

_Day nine - Against the wall_

* * *

Struggling to slip their shoes off, Makoto felt Seijuurou's hands on his ass immediately followed by teeth biting at his earlobe. The brunette shook with anticipation as those hands slid their way to his front, rubbing at his erection through his track pants. Both boys had their hormones on high after their close encounter in the showers after practice, hungry golden eyes watching as Makoto had slipped two fingers inside himself under the lukewarm spray of the shower, mouth falling open with a moan and Seijuurou's hands roaming over his shoulders and with the sound of complaining when Rin entered the locker room, they were quick to break apart and get back to acting normal to hurry up and get dressed.

But when Makoto and Seijuurou got to Makoto's and realized that no one was home, they immediately acted on their perfect opportunity, but had to do it quickly.

Hands fumbled to unhook Makoto's belt to push his slacks to the floor, the heavy fabric pooling around his ankles and the brunette couldn't help himself from moaning when Seijuurou grinded his hips against his front, fingers tangling into damp red hair. Makoto allowed himself to be guided by the oldest, his only action from himself being to return the feverish kisses and small words of encouragement for his boyfriend. He worked with Seijuurou to work the rest of his legs out of his pants, trying to manage to break away to get up the stairs so that they could continue once they reached Makoto's bedroom, but Seijuurou had other plans in mind.

Two steps up, Makoto felt his back press against the wall and a low grunt from Seijuurou, feeling the captain in front of him shift and pushing down his own black track pants to free his erection, pumping it with his hand and leaning forward to breathe against Makoto's neck, blowing against the warm skin.

"Here fine? I don't think I can hold it much longer..." A roll of his hips and a bite to Makoto's pulse was all Makoto needed to agree to with a whine and a nod, bracing himself against the house foundation and trying to angle himself into a comfortable enough position. "Alright..."

"Are you sure you're going to be able to hold me up for so long?" Makoto teased, earning a light slap on the ass from Seijuurou who laughed. "I _am_ kinda heavy..."

"Of _course_ I can."

Makoto rested his head against the wall, relaxing his shoulders as Seijuurou pulled off his boxers and the redhead was trying to position himself as well with having the stairs as a factor. The brunette moved his leg to a higher step, biting his lip in anticipation as he watched Seijuurou angle himself, gasping once he felt the head of his cock press against his entrance.

"You sure you're going to be okay even when you've only had a quick fingering in the shower?" Seijuurou trailed kisses along Makoto's jaw, feeling the youngest's adam's apple bob when he swallowed.

"I-I'll be fine..."

Seijuurou sucked in a breath as he braced himself, slowly pressing inside Makoto and having the Iwatobi captain cling to his shoulders immediately. His left hand went to grip Makoto's leg that was on the higher step while the other stayed at his hip, making sure that Makoto would stay against the wall as he rocked his hips to loosen his insides further and containing his self-control to not start thrusting right into him in fear of hurting his boyfriend. Once he was finally fully inside, gold met green, and he tilted his head to bring their lips together as he began to move. Seijuurou could feel Makoto's face twist in slight discomfort as they continued to kiss as Seijuurou moved himself, the hold on his shoulders a giveaway as well. A hiss escaped Makoto's lips as he pulled Seijuurou close, burying his face in the crook of the redhead's shoulder and bit down, green eyes clenching shut. Kisses were placed on Makoto's head to soothe the brunette and an attempt to try to make the trembling lessen, grunting when he thrusted himself forward which made Makoto whimper and only cling tighter.

"Mako? Babe?" Seijuurou brought his mouth to Makoto's ear and rubbed his hip. "Are you really okay...?"

"M-mhmm..." With Seijuurou's comforting touches made Makoto relax slightly.

"How about...t-this?" The redhead rolled his hips and pulled out slightly to thrust back in. "Just...slow, for now?"

Makoto nodded, replacing his footing and braced himself against the wall again. His head tilted back, trying to control his breathing as his boyfriend moved in front of him, kissing being trailed down his exposed neck and his arousal pressed between them. Seijuurou made sure that he was careful, not wanting to drop Makoto to the floor, his angle on the steps as he thrusted and held a trembling Makoto up. Once he felt that Makoto was comfortable and ready enough, Seijuurou's thrusts became deeper and faster, and luckily the moans spilling from Makoto's lips was a sign that he was easing from the uncomfortable feeling to pleasure.

"Seiiii..." Makoto whined and felt himself slide down slightly when Seijuurou loosened his grip, almost completely sitting on the steps but back still pressed firmly against the wall.

"Makoto-"

Grunting, Seijuurou got himself on his knees and rested Makoto on a step, pressing against the younger swimmer as he continued to thrust. Makoto's cries and moans increased, wrapping his legs around Seijuurou's waist and hands clinging to Seijuurou's jacket and shook with every drop of pre-come that slid down his cock.

"Makoto, I'm...gonna _come._..!" Seijuurou's head tilted back, bottom lip between his teeth and eyes closing as he gasped, fingers digging into Makoto's thighs and thrusting all the way inside Makoto. He tensed as he felt himself let go, slowing his movements as his semen filled Makoto, looking back at hazed green eyes framed by damp brown hair and a reddened face.

Feeling he was done, he slowly pulled himself out of his trembling boyfriend, bringing his head forward to kiss his swollen lips and gave a slight laugh when he felt Makoto's erection and the gasp that followed.

"I'll take care of it..." He winked at the brunette, hand curling around the base and smile widening. "We still have time before everyone gets back."

* * *

_Author's note: I literally have no idea where I was even going with this one and I figure I'm saying this a lot lately oh..._


End file.
